All about Playboys
by ForeverXNejiten
Summary: You hugged The Neji Hyuga on the first day?" I smiled. "We used to be bestriends.." Temari patted me on the head. "Well it's official Tenten is the enimy of the school." Sakura laughed. "Yep, and were going to make Neji wish he had never knew you!"
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my new story. I have only one character in her thats from my personal life. Alexis, she's crazy an one of my friends.

Also Hinata is a little OC in this story.

Please don't be mean about it too me.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_An eleven year old bun-headed girl ran down her driveway to another eleven year old boy Hyuga._

_ They were bestfriends._

_ "Neji!" She called. "Hey, Tenten! What are we going to do today?" Neji asked his best friend..Tenten Myunaki. "I dont know!" _

_They laughed and walked down the street talking. "Lets go to the river." Tenten the bun-headed headed girl yelled running toward the river. The boy Hyuga shook his head slowly but ran after his best friend. He found her sitting by the river wanting to jump in. "Tenten your cloths will get wet if you jump in." Neji said. Tenten sighed.._

_"I hate it when your right..." _

_She said as Neji sat beside her. _

_"Neji, mom and dad have been fighting again.." Neji looked at Tenten. "Everything will be ok, No matter what I'll be here." Tenten smiled. _

_"Will be best friends forever wont we?" She asked. _

_"Yep, forever."_

Tenten flung up form her bed and smiled. Her memory/Dream always made her happy. Although shortly after that day Tenten's dad declared he was leaving. Causing her mother to have a break down and move with Tenten.

Tenten cried that day and said bye to her best friend Neji. Well now she's sixteen, and moving back to the town she left five years ago. Right then her alarm clock went off...she had never been a light sleeper.

"Hunny I here your alarm Get up!" Tenten smiled at her mom's voice. "Kay Mom!" Tenten slowly got out of bed slightly stumbling. Yesterday they moved and they were so exhausted they didn't go out anywhere. She couldn't wait to see Neji, he was sixteen now....Tenten searched through her cloths.

She picked out jeans, a big tee'shirt that said

'It's funny how you think im listening',

and her old flipflops they were black.

She put her hair up in the buns she loved and put eyeliner on.

Tenten ran downstairs ready to start the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten's P.O.V

I couldn't wait to see Neji. I missed him so much.......

"We got to go!" I laughed at my mom she was such a worry-wort.

I ran down stairs and we walked out to my moms mini van.

She started up the car, "You ready?" She asked and I nodded. As we rode to Konaha High home of the ninjas I messed with the radeo.

Intill I saw the high school..............

I suddenly felt real queasy.

"Ok, have fun." I nodded grabbed my black book bag and got out of the car. My mom pulled away and I walked to the office. "Hi, Im Tenten Myunaki..." The office manager was a black haired woman.

"Hi, Im Miss Shizune Hatake." She searched through her desk and gave me my papers. Ok, locker.....106......There it is!

I started to try to get it open........"Hi! Who are you?"

No P.O.V

Tenten turned around startled to see a blond girl. "Oh, Im new... I guess. Im Tenten Myunaki." Tenten stuck out her hand and the blond girl stuck out hers. "Im Ino Yamanaka." Ino stopped and looked down at Tenten's cloths. "What..are..you...wearing?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Im wearing cloths..Duh.." Ino made a bad face. "Ok, whatever." _Bitch.._Tenten thought.

Tenten's P.O.V

What the fuck....Dissing my cloths! How dare she....

Whatever.."Hey, Ino Do you know were Neji Hyuga is?"

Ino looked up from her nails. Wtf.....Whats up with her expression.

"The Neji Hyuga. Why do you want to talk to him?" I nodded, He was my best friend..I guess..."Fine, Im friends with him. He's in the cafeteria." Ino had an evil smile on her face...she's up to something.

Oh, WHO CARES! I missed Neji so much. I practically ran into the cafeteria. I ran right up to Neji and hugged him wow he had gotten big.

"Uh, girl. I know Im loved and all but..Uh, dont touch the cloths."

I let go of Neji. "You dont remember me?" Neji laughed and looked at his..Uh, group of friends. Then he stared at me coldly.

"I dont know who you are and if you just want to be cool or something that doesn't work in my book. Besides why would I know someone as ugly as you." I stared at him, the tears were in my eyes. "Go on little nerd! He doesn't want you here."

Dont cry!

"Hey, give the new girl a break!"

"Yah!" I was holding back tears when two girls came up. "Who asked you!" I didn't look I just stared at Neji. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on you dont have to take there crap." I was pulled away by some unknown force. Then something pushed me down in a seat. "Girl you the first day is always hard." I looked at a blond girl with four ponytails. "Hmm, Yah but I would sock them right in the Jaw!" I looked at a pink headed girl.

"Shut up both of yah! Hi! Im the skanky whore, this is slut." She pointed to Four ponytails.

"And Bitch." She pointed to the pink haired girl. Then she got hit in the head..."Sorry about that, Thats Alexis, Temari's friend. Temari is the one with the blond hair." Pinkie said. "Im Sakura, And you are?"

"Im Tenten." I said and Sakura and Alexis but there hands on my shoulders.

"Girl, You have already gotten a bad rep with the hottest man-hoe in school so I suggest you stay with us." Alexis replied and Sakura whacked her in the head once again.

"That Girlie boy hot! I swear Alexis your horrible at men!" Alexis suddenly took stand.

"Well At least I dont like that wannabe emo Sasuke!" Sakura's eye twitched and Temari came up behind me. "Dont mind them, there like this all the time. Anyways, tell me what brings you to this crappy town! In this boring school!" I breathed in, "Well I-"

'Briiinnngg!'

"Oh, never mind, Talk to me laters kay!" Temari walked out with Sakura pulling Alexis bye the arm. I was still a bit confused about everything as I walked through the hallways. My next class was Home EC with Ms. Anko? I walked in it was a kitchen and desks bassicaly. I saw a girl in the back, she was......

Hinata!!

Hinata was Neji's cousin and just the nicest person I had ever met. Then before I hug-Attacked her I took a look at her. She looked punk....I mean hard rock punk.

What happened to the girl I knew who wore pink sundresses?

I sat bye her and everyone was staring. Hinata who was listening to her shiny black Ipod then she looked at me with evil eyes. She rolled her eyes and muttered 'Stupid new girl' Under her breath.

"Whats Up Hoodlums. Today were doing nothing because frankly I have a hangover! Does anyone know what that means?" Three hands went up. Was this teacher serious..? "Yes, Naruto?"

The boy called Naruto had blond hair in spikes.

"It means your an Alcoholic." Ms. Anko laughed.

"See me after class Naruto, Umm, how about Hina." Hinata looked up and took her head phones out of her ears.

"It means your a stupid drunk who's here just to get a pay check and doesn't give a rats ass about us like most people."

I was speechless. This was Hinata Hyuga right? "Oh, Hina..." Why was she calling her Hina? "Your right! But basicaly I was drunk yesterday and my head hurts so shut up all of you." Anko then sat down. I stared at the clock then At Hinata..I got out a note and wrote it too Hinata.

'**Hey Hinata! You remember me'**

She read it and rolled her eyes.

**'No.'**

She sent back I wrote down again'

**'It's me Tenten. You know Tenny, th girl who used to play with you and your cousin.'**

Hinata read it and literaly choked. She looked me from top to bottom.

" Tenten!!!" The whole class turned o us. And Anko had a very angry look on her face. "Bun-girl and Trouble maker! To. The. Office. Now!"

Me and Hinata exchanged looks. We then got up as the Naruto guy Ohhhh'd us we walked out only to hug each other. "Tenten what have you been up too?" Hinata didn't stutter it's a miracle. "We came back! But before I get on that subject...Your outfit..is.......What happened to you!?" Hinata breathed in. "Im punk...You see im kinda like the loner intill now! We are so going to be bff's just like old days..Only without Neji." Neji.....

"I saw Neji in the Cafeteria and I hugged him and-"

"You hugged Neji!"

"Yah so..-"

"Hold on! No one has told you about Neji's rep?" I shook my head no.

"He's the playboy of the school. Come on lets go to the office tomorrow I'll tell you everything." I fallowed Hinata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so how is it?

Please reveiw!


	2. No way

As me and Hinata walked to the office in silence Hinata stole glances at me.

I was slightly taller than her and her footsteps were lighter.

Finally we stared at the principles office. "Ready?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." Hinata replied. We walked in to see Ms. Shizune at the desk .

"Can I help you girls?" She said. Hinata then rolled her eyes and gave Shizune the note saying we got in trouble. "Oh, Tsunade is in there, Lucky for you she's in a good mood." We walked towards Tsunade the principle's office. The woman was a young blond...

"Hinata your back already!" Tsunade smiled. "Yep Tsusu!" Tsunade's bright face turned into a death glare. "Don't. Call. Me. That!" Hinata laughed and took a seat. "And you are?" She looked at me and I put out my hand. "Tenten Myunaki."

* * *

Hinata and I were sitting at the park after school.

"Ok, Hinata. Now tell me about Neji." She breathed in her lips slightly parted.

"Well, after you left he was depressed, then in 6th grade we hung out. He hadn't quiet gotten over it." 7th grade everything changed he got a new group of friends and refused to even think about you." Ok that hurt alittle.

"By 9th grade he was the most popular boy in school. Every girl loved him he left me, and he left his old life." Well,now were in 11th grade and he's almost slept with every slut in school, I gave up in tenth, and he can give a rats ass about anyone." We sat there in silence. "He lives with you right?" I asked and Hinata shook her head yes. "Can I come to your house tonight?" I asked.

"Sure my father already thinks I'm a failer why not have a little fun!" I smiled

and we got in Hinata's black convertable and rode off to the Hyuga household

. The house wasn't a house it was a fricken mansion!

My mouth dropped open and Hinata strugged it off as we walked to the door. The inside was even more amazing than the outside. Hinata led me too the huge kitchen and admittedly looked in the fridge. "Want something?" She asked.

"No.."

"Ok, then..Uh, Oh Hi Neji!" I looked toward Neji and he was looking at me if I were a freak. "Why is she here?" He asked his tone still cold. "Oh. Yah I heard that she hugged you today in lunch." My face Begin to turn red. "She's a stalker.." He whispered.

"But she is cute."

He said this a bit louder. "Neji I can't believe you don't know who she is." Hinata had one hand on her hip and she was looking at Neji with evil eyes. Neji stared at me for a second the strugged his shoulders "Never saw her before in my life." Hinata rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the hand. "You'll find out soon enough.." Hinata said it creepily and Neji's eyebrow went up. "Okay..? Well I'm going to me room. Bun girl if you would like to accompany me I wouldn't say no.."

Ew.

"No thanks." I said still disgusted.

"Fine then I have someone coming over anyway. Night."

He walked out into the hallway as I turned to Hinata. "You've seen the new Neji. Why don't we go to my room." I shook my head no. "I should go home moms probably wondering where I'm at.."

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Hinata smiled. "Kay scardy cat. See yah." I waved and walked out into the night. The wind was blowing and I walked onto the sidewalk.

My feet banged against the sidewalk and I started to fell a bit scared..Oh, shut up Ten get a grip. I could see my house on the left and I quikly ran too it. Slaming the door shut I saw my mom on the couch watching some chick flick.

"I'm home." I called and my mom looked up. "Hey Hun.." She turned her attention back to the TV

"Watcha watching?" I asked. "Oh, John Tucker Must Die." Hmm never saw it. I sat down and watched it was pretty good.

* * *

I stormed into Neji's room of course he was sucking face with Karin. I knocked on the open door and Karin looked up her makeup smeared.

"Im sorry Slut, but I'm going to interrupt your little horny session I need to talk to my cousin Neji." Neji glared at me and Karin got up. "Fine emo girl.." She said evilly and walked out. I rolled my eyes and sat on Neji's pure white bed. "Ok I feel the need to be nice so I'm going to tell you who that girl was.." Neji still looked pissed off, but nodded. "Who?" He asked. I went to his dresser and took the picture of a bun headed girl out of his drawer. "Her." Neji looked at the picture with a shoked expression.

"No. Way."

"Yes. Way."

* * *

How was it I'm grounded right now so I had to sneak to even write most of it. Thank you reveiws!


	3. Plan in action

After the movie I did what I usually do get on the computer to my favorite chatting website . I logged on.

_Username: WeaponXGurl_

_Pasword: Neji_

I pushed enter.

_Good evening Tenten! You have 3 friend requests._

_From Cherry_Blossom. _

_From $DirtyBlond$_

_From TheXxHoe_

_Accept or Deni._

I pushed accept on all of them.

_You have one new message._

_From $DirtyBlond$_

_Hey Tenten! Nice pic it's me Temari! _

_From school. I saw you with Hinata Hyuga..Wats up wit that?_

I read it and started my message back.

_From WeaponXGurl_

_Hi yourself. Thank you I know it's nice. Lol Hinata is an old friend you'll love her._

I pushed send

Temari had already logged off I looked at my profile...

Uhhh, how boring.

* * *

After I got over the shock, I logged on to my Chatterbox account.

Hmm, A new account Weapon Gurl. That's Tenten! Damn her pic was hot. I took my pic off and replaced it with some random pic of a guy.

Then I sent her a message.

(Heres there messaging)

**SexyFroever has logged on**

**WeaponXGurl has logged on**

**SexyForever: **_Hey, you new here?_

**WeaponXGurl:**_No, may I ask who are you..Oh Sexyforever._

**SexyForever:**_Hmm, cool. My name is........Niku. Tell me where do you live?_

**WeaponXGurl:**_Umm, How bout hell no For all I no is your a forty year old man wanting some_

**SexyForever: **_Naww I'm 16. Tell me about yourself.._

**WeaponXGurl:**_ Okay I believe you. For now anyway.._

_I'm 16 too. My name is Tenten _

_My favorite color is black and well that's it..I guess.._

**Cherry_Blossom Has logged on**

**Cherry_Blossom**_: Hey Ten it's like 11 when you goin to sleep?  
_

**WeaponXGurl**_: Now see you at school!_

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V

I got up and got to school. At first I saw Temari, Alexis, and Sakura waiting for me I slowly walked towards them. "Hey guys!" I waved.

"Yo Bitch!" Alexis said patting my shoulder. "Well on with the day."

I was in 3rd period with Sakura and Hinata.

"Okay, so this is Hinata." I said and Sakura smiled.

"Hey! So do you wanna hang with us?" Hinata said yes and there we go our own personal clic.

* * *

"Okay Tenten its time to show you everyone." Temari said as we walked in the Cafeteria.

"Those are the preps. As you know.

Ino she's the bitchy one, Karin the slutty one, Ayame bitch and a slut, Next is Maxx Takoashi Neji's bestfriend, and then Neji." I nodded.

"Then there's the Skaters. The boy that has the dog that's Kiba he's really cool, and next is his best friend Shikamaru he's lazy"

Kiba was kinda cute..

"Okay now the quiet Emo types."

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's so mysterious some people say he killed his family." My eyebrow went up. "Next is Sai he's an artist the best I've seen but, he never talks, then and finaly is Shino they say he collects bugs! Yuck!" I laughed and Sakura looked at me evilly. "Anyway that's all you need to know." Temari cut in. We walked to our table. "So I still can't believe you were the Neji Hyuga's best friend.." I smiled.

"Hey, you want to have fun Tenten?" Hinata asked her eyebrows up. "What?" I asked. "Sing a song from your song book." I blushed as Sakura yelled "What!"

"I sorta write songs but..I mean..I-"

"Well come on lets preform one." Alexis said. I shook my head no..

'Oh, come on Tenten! I can play drums!" Temari pleaded. "I can play the Bass." Sakura said. "I can play the electric guitar." Hinata smiled.

"I can dance.." Alexis said

. "Fine tomorrow...after school." I said as we continued our day happily.

* * *

We practiced one of my songs all night untill Hinata had to go home.

I smiled as I craweld into bed tomorrow was going to be fun.

"RINGGG!" Stupid alarm clock...

* * *

Neji's P.O.V

"Come on Hinata." I called to her as I got into my car. Hinata came out with an whatever expression. "Hey man whore." She said as she crawled in the car. We drove to school....in silence.

Hinata got out of the car without even saying bye!

I saw Ayame but my attention turned to something else. Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Alexis were hanging up something.

I got out and went straight to it.

It said:** After school today come and see The new band Ten bloody Kisses preform in the park at 4:00 P.M sharp. **

Under it was pictures of the girls..This was going to be interesting.

(Skip to 4:00)

Me and a million other people from the school were waiting at the park. Finally we saw The girls come out of the restroom. They were dressed like Hinata very puckish.

"Hello Guys! I'm Tenten and are you ready to rock!" Some of us screamed yes.

"This song is called Girl Like me!"

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated I've been grounded!


	4. Girl like me

Tenten looked at me and Ayame tugged on my arm. "We don't want to listen to these losers come on." I didn't leave.

_I can't ever shut my mouth  
That's just how it is  
What I think it just falls out  
And I can't help it  
I might leave a mess around  
You know that's what it is  
And there's been times I let you down, yeah _

She sings well.

_But your all I got and your all _

_I want and you know I'm not gonna fake it _

Sakura Went up and her and Tenten sung together

_Hey, suck it up, this is me  
No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway  
Baby what you get is what you see  
And this is what you get with a girl like me _

"Neji-Kun come on!" Oh come make her annoying voice go away.

_Life's a bitch, then you die  
Don't wanna live my life  
Talk shit and telling lies  
I'm never gonna  
All the things when we first met  
Yeah I was perfect then  
It's funny how quickly we forget, yeah _

"Dude I would totally tap that." I heard Ken say.

_But I'm all you got, and I'm all you want,_

_and I know your not, gonna break it _

"Same here." I said.

_Hey, suck it up, this is me  
No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway  
Baby what you get is what you see  
And this is what you get with a girl like me  
_

She looked at me.

_Oh come, come, come on now  
Don't fight it you know how  
I get when you're like this  
Let's make it right  
Tick, tock, time is precious  
Your love is so nutritious  
Come on we can do this  
Right here tonight  
_

To think that was the girl I used to know.

_Hey, suck it up, this is me  
No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway  
Baby what you get is what you see  
And this is what you get with a girl like me _

Ken tapped me on the shoulder.

"Dude me and the guys have a bet for you."

_Hey, suck it up, this is me  
No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway  
Baby what you get is what you see  
And this is what you get with a girl like me _

I nodded and walked away as the song ended.

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V

"Thank you!" I yelled and everyone started clapping. I ran to Hinata.

"Thank you so much for talking me into this!" She smiled.

"It's what I do."

I rolled my eyes and ran to Sakura. "You did good!" Sakura laughed. "Thanks Ten." Alexis went up to Hinata "Yo girl you think we all can stay at your house tonight." Hinata strugged her shoulders and nodded yes. "Okay girls Sleepover!" Temari jumped in the air.

"Come on dudettes." Hinata said as we made our way towards the

limo her dad sent us.

* * *

Neji's P.O.V

Ken looked at me.

"Okay dude here's the bet. I bet you 25 bucks that you can't tap that Tenten chick." I crossed my arms. " It's a deal dude." The other guys laughed.

"Okay Neji my man. You have four weeks."

That was enough time time to

do any chick this is going to be easy.

I walked to my car and thought about my plan.

* * *

We sat in Hinata's room with a bowl of popcorn. "Okay girls..lets play truth or dare." Alexis asked. We all looked at each other "Fine." I smiled and Sakura went and got the truth and dare cars. She sat with a small smile on her face. "Hinata? Truth or dare?" Hinata's reply was easy she said it quick.

"Dare."

"Okay Hinata I dare you to put on a pink dress and pink makeup for the west of the night." Hinata's mouth flung open. "I don't have a pink dress." Hinata said quickly.

"Oh but, I do."

Sakura made her way to her black ad pink bag. She pulled out a long princess pink dress. "Why do you have that?" I asked and Sakura lifted her eyebrow.

"I knew it would come in handy."

I laughed and she handed the dress to Hinata.

"Fine." Hinata went to her restroom.

* * *

Review!


	5. Problem

Okay guys I have no idea were this story is going to go! I'm dead so if I could ask a teeny favor!? Any one who wants to help message me giving me some ideas. I'm begging!

Thanks and Bye!

-Maddi


	6. AN Again people this is important

Okay People. I've made a bit of the next chapter but I have another fanfic in mind! I really want to write it but I won't unless people will read and review.

It's Nejiten

It called The past is the past.

Here's the dialogue

She didn't remember. She didn't know her only sibling was alive. Her brother. But of course Tenten didn't know any of this because of memory was erased. Our konoichi may not be so forgotten after all.

If people will read it I'll make it. So....Yeah


	7. Change

We sat in the room. Our game of truth and dare was fun...Exept I have on booty shorts and a black tank top. (Temari's fault)

I'll looked so Tomb Radar.

"Okay Tenten one more thing." Sakura said bringing me to Hinata's mirror.

"Makeup and Hair."

She did not just say the M word. "No..." I replied. "Come on you would look cute with some light red eyeshadow." I shook my head no.

"And lip gloss." The girls punced on me.

* * *

No P.O.V

Neji sat in his room with Ken.

"So dude I heard your cousin had Friends over." I nodded

"Hn."

"Cool..." Yep awesome conversation.

* * *

I looked at myself in Hinata's Mirror. I had on eyeliner and light brown eyeshadow, my lips were glossy, and my cheeks were pink. Oh, and my hair was down. "You look hot." Temari said smiling. I did look different of some sort... I didn't like it at all. I looked to made up, not me. "Hinata where's the restroom?" I asked clearly wanting to wash this gunk off my face.

"Down the hall third on the right."

I smiled and walked out the door. The hallway wasn't light it was actually dark.

I walked counting the doors one, two, three! I pushed on it and the door didn't budge. Okay just alittle harder! I pushed and pushed.

Oh come on! This time I backed up and ran for my dear life and the door opened.

I feel on a white carpet.

"I told you they all fall for me." That was Ken's voice.

"Shut up." Crap! That was-"Neji!" I jumped to my feet and both boys were checking me out.

"Well Tenten I thought you weren't into this kinda stuff but, a threesome is fine with me." It took all my might not to punch one of his pretty little white eyes.

I looked at Neji not allowing myself to look at the other guest.

It was true Neji Hyuga had changed since we were freinds and well I didn't like it.

Something hit me..It was like a huge wave crash into my face not allowing me to breath. "Uh, bun girl?" Kens voice filled my head.

He wasn't the same

My expectations had been so high

I thought we could be friends again

"H...he's changed." I ran out the door in a flash and found the restroom. I loked at my self in the mirror and wiped of the makeup in gentle strokes. Stop it Tenten! You will not cry!  
I tried so hard not to cry..I don't cry god dammit!

I couldn't help it I felt a ward tear slither down my face.

Of course I wiped it away and walked back to Hinata's room as if nothing had happened.

I walked in the room and all the girls eyes feel on ME!

"What?"

"She's been crying."

"Yep."

"Did she go emo?"  
"No it's something else."

These girls are stalkers or something.

I shook my head no and sat down on the bed of course they weren't buying it. "Tenten what happened?" Sakura asked nicely. "Nothing happened." God leave alone you helping-people! "It was my idiotic cousin wasn't it! I swear I'm going to stick every girl her ever fucked up his ass so far he'll have to have surgery to remove them!" We all stared at Hinata in aw.

"I don't play." Her answer to are looks were. "Anyway..." Temari started. "What happened?" Her voice was so convincing.

"Well." Don't say it Tenten!

"You see.." Tenten you say it I will kick my ass.

"I kinda.." I'm warning you!

"I ran into Neji's room and well....I-he's changed!"

Idiot.

"Aww! Tenny we could of told you that." Sakura said with relief in her voice. "Don't call me that!" Yeah Tenten you tell them!

Okay I have got to stop talking to myself..

"Well guys..She thought Neji was still that little boy he used to be." Temari continued. "I like him like this! More of a chance for me." I tried not giving Alexis a glare. "Okay Tenten....." Temari looked into space as Hinata smiled. "I have another idea.." Her eyeliner was slightly smeared. Well that was random..

"Have you ever seen the movie 'John Tucker Must Die'?" I nodded.

"Well, lets say your Kate. Let's say he's John. Lets say we break his heart." No!

"Uh.." No damnit!

"Tenny! We finally give him a piece of his own medicine!"

"Well-I." NO!

"Tenten it would be fun!" No

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

"Fine."

Crap why Tenten your an idiot!

I mentally slapped myself as the girls screamed. "Okay we have school tomorrow so we have to teach Tenten to be..." Sakura looked off into the distance

"Sylish!" She finished

"Fun." Temari yelled

"have a attitude." Hinata said simply

"A flirt.." Alexis smiled and I rolled my eyes. This may be fun for them. Yet, I had a feeling this was going to be hell for me.

* * *

"Wake up!" The loud annoying voice filled my ears and I slowly opened my eyes to big green eyes. "Tenten.." I opened my eyes fully.

"Okay we have to start getting you ready for school today."

She walked up to her bag. "Chop chop! We have alot to do and first lesson style." I got up...

Well here come torture.

* * *

Okay kinda short but I've got a lot to do anyway...Yeah! Lol thanks for being patient!


	8. Chapter 8

After countless hours of learing everything I apperently needed to know I was finally ready go. My outfit was something I wouldn't have picked out. I had on a white miny skirt (The word scares me), A red tanktop that showed alot of clevage, and red highhells. Those took forever to learn to walk in....my hair was down too. We made are way to Sakura's porche and climbed in. I can do this....

"Remember, be sassy!" Temari said as we pulled up. "I know."

"Oh, don't slouch!" Sakura yelled as we parked. "I know.."

We got out. "Oh, and Tenten remember-"

"I GOT IT!" I spotted Neji and while using my posture and sassy lessons I walked by him. "Tenten?" I heard his deep voice and stopped. I turned around "What?" I asked. "You look..uh...why are you dressed like that?" I looked at my nails. "Is that any of your buisness?" I asked and he smirked. "I hope because I would love to take it off of-"

"Shut it Hyuga. I don't want to listen to your idiot comments I swear your like talking to a horny monkey." Lol that shut him up.

"Whatever, I know your just doing this to get together with me." I smirked. "Acaully I already have a boyfriend and he's not a horny monkey." I walked away swaying.

* * *

Crap! Why did I say that?!?!?

I don't have a boyfreind I just got caught up in the moment!

We were sitting at lunch and Sakura was thinking about what we were going to do.

"I have an idea." Sakura said after a long period of time. "Took you long enough.." Alexis said only to get bonked in the head. "Unfortunally he's still a horny monkey..." Sakura said giggleing a bit. "Uh huh.."

"Come with me." Sakura said grabbing me. Honestly how does she have this much strength! She dragged me outside to where the skaters were at then with her very loud voice yelled: "KIIIIIIBBBBBAAAA!" I think she just woke up the dead. Then out of no where a boy flew over my head on a skate board and landed infront of Sakura. "Dude, please don't do that." He said holding his ears. "Kiba I have a proposition for you." KIba nodded. "This is Tenten." She pointed to me. "Oh, hey baby whats your signe?" Wow thats so wrong. I smiled..."Do not enter." His smirk turned into a smile. :"Temari's taught her well...What do you want?" Sakura smiled. "Tenten here needs a boyfreind." He nodded. "Where gettign back at Neji Hyuga." Kiba smiled. "I'm in." He sadi simply. "That bastard needs to be taught a lesson." Why do I feel like this won't work out well.

* * *

"Uh, Huh..so you guys used to be bestfreinds...?" Kiba asked we were walking to Chorus. "Yep.." This was so akward. "And?"

"And what?":

Uh, how am I going to deal with him...

"Hold on, I want some coke." I said as I saw our coke machine for lunch but hey, I was thirsty. I put my dollar in and it wouldn't come out! "Uh!" I yelled. "Come out!" I kicked the coke machine a few times. "Forget it!" Kiba laughed as I stoped away from the coke machine and walked into the chorus room. I saw everyone including Neji.

BOOYAH!

Wow I have got to stop watching Kim Possible. Kiba smiled and said: "Bye baby." I almost laughed at his face. Oh, I feel good.

I went and stood beside Neji. "Inuzuka. Thats the best you can do?"

Grr

"Oh, whatever Hyuga he's better than you." Neji looked away. I smiled at Sakura and she gave me a thumbs up. Then class began and well it gets boring from that.

* * *

"Oh, Kiba Inuzuka you are wonderful." I told him. You see Hinata had another idea for another concert for Ten Bloody Kisses to do tonight, Honestly I think she picked out a perfect song. So we were all behind getting ready to go on again. I looked out and saw Neji standing there with his stiotic look. "You ready?" Sakura asked I nodded and we all walked on stage. "Guys Hinata couldn't join us tonight so it will be Sakura on guitar and Kiba on base."

**Neji's P.O.V**

Here we go again.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm usless I cant do anything right,_

Uh, what?  
_According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please forever changing my mind_

But those are all true.

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't get up on time even if it would save my life._

Those are true too

_According to you_

_According to you..._

Really, wow I bet this was Sakura's idea.

_But according to him, I'm beutiful incredible! He can't get me out of his head! According to him I'm funny, irasistable, everything he ever wanted. _

Yep, Sakura's idea.

_Everything is opposit I don't feel like stopping now so baby tell me what I got to loose. _

Alot

_He's in to me for everything your not _

_According to you!_

According to me?

_According to you_

_I'm boring, I'm moody you can't take me anyplace. _

_According to you. _

_I suck at telling jokes cuase I always give it away. _

Your stating the obvious.

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span your the boy who puts up with that. _

_According to you_

_According to you!_

Your still stating the obvios

_But according to him, I'm beutiful incredible! He can't get me out of his head! According to him I'm funny, irasistable, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposit I don't feel like stopping now so baby tell me what I got to loose. _

Me

_He's in to me for everything your not _

_According to you!_

I get it

_I need to feel apreciated, I;m not hating_

_Oh.._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad your making me dissey!_

Then Sakura got up and started a guitar solo that was wow. I mean wow....

_But according to me._

_Your stupid your useless, you can't do anything right._

Excuse m-

_But according to him, I'm beutiful incredible! He can't get me out of his head! According to him I'm funny, irasistable, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposit I don't feel like stopping now so baby I tell you what you got too loose. _

_He's in to me for everything your not _

_According to you!_

I am not stupid!

_You! You!_

Or usless!

_According to you!_

And I do many things right!

_You! You!_

So what now!

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm usless I cant do anything right,_

Uh!


	9. Chapter 9

Neji's P.O.V

"Cleaning your room?"

I glanced up awkwardly to see Ayumi at the door. She was one of my relatives that was coming in for some meeting.

"Yes."

I hated when my room had any type dirt in it. "Phhhst, guess everything about you hasn't changed." Ayumi smirked. "What do you mean?" I asked and she looked at me dumbly. "I talk too Hinata." I rolled my eyes.

Why was she annoying me?

"And I heard Tenten is back in town."

Yep, she loves to annoy me.

"Just so you know if your pervy little antics get you hurt it's not my fault." She turned around.

"Bye, brother." Then left. I rolled my eyes once more

Why was she so dramatic we aren't ninjas from some anime show.

Gosh.

Tenten's P.O.V

"Whatcha doing?" I looked up quickly to see Sakura looking at me.

We were sitting at the park after school. "Writing.." I responded and hoped she wouldn't take it from me. "That's cool.." Great.

Then before I could even flinch to grab the notebook she grabbed it from me and begun reading. "Here's a story if a girl, living in a lonely world. A hidden note a secret crush..A little boy that talks too much?" She looked at me. "Would this little boy..be Kiba?" I looked down. "Well I'm standing in the crowd , when you smile I check you out...But you don't even know my name. Your too busy playin games." She glanced at me again and smiled. "But I want you too know,, I f you loose your way, I won't let you go. If I cut my hair, if I change my cloths, will you notice me? If I bite my lip if I say "Hello." Will you notice me..What's it gonna take for you too see? Too get you too notice me?" She looked at the paper for a second.

"Oh. My. God. You like him!" She said her eyes were wide.

"I-uh..NO WAY!" I yelled and she smiled even wider.

"You got it bad!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"I said no way!"

"Your a horrible liar.."

"I'm not lying!"

"Okay...liar."  
"Sakura!"  
"Yes?"  
"Gr u."

"I'm right aren't I?"  
"...Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Knew it.." Then she gave me back my notebook. "Wow, I can't believe you actually like him.." I shushed her.

"Don't tell the whole world! Kay?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but I am gonna tell...Most of the whole world!" She smiled and started to run. "Fine I'll tell everyone about you and Sasuke!" She stopped.

"W..what..are you talking about?"

She asked her voice a bit uneasy. "Oh, I see the way he looks at you..you guys have a secret relationship..am I right?" She looked down. "Fine. No one will know."

I smiled in victory and we left the park.

Neji's P.O.V

"Call her, NO! Yes...Uh, wow." I was sitting in my room debating things.

If you can tell..

I actually had the strange feeling that I didn't just want to..uh..tralala..with her.

I wanted to talk to her, be friends again and..

"SHUT UP! No! Bad Neji!"

"May I ask why are you yeling at yourself?"

Ayumi..

"No reason.." She smiled. "Wow, you got it bad.."

I looked at her evilly. "No I do not.."

"Yes you do."  
"No.  
"Yes."

"Neji?"  
"What?"  
"Call her.."  
"Okay.."  
She walked out. I picked up my phone

"Hello?"

"It's Neji."

"Uh huh." Did I hear a happiness in her voice?

"..I'm gonna be there soon I'll see you outside."

I hung up.

Tenten's P.O.V

I looked at my window Neji was sitting by his silver Volvo. He leaned on it bad boyish..yeah right. I walked down stairs and outside. He looked at me and smirked.

"Get in." He said and opened my door.

"Were are we going?" I asked once we got on the rode.

"Somewhere." Great description.

I waited.

Finally he stopped. "Were are we..?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." he said and smiled.

(**I recommend you all go on youtube and listen too the song Could it Be for this part Kay! SOOO...Go!)**

I closed my eyes and was lead through I guess it was forest. I tripped a couple of times but finally we stopped. "Open." He said simply and I opened them and gasped. "Freindabithia!" I yelled. I looked out over the cliff and saw mountains everywhere. You see, me and Neji when we were kids were both obsessed with the book 'Bridge to Terabithia' and we found this place and I lamely called it Freindabitia.

"Our tree house!" I yelled and looked up at the poorly made tree house on the huge oak tree.

"Yeah.." He looked up.

"It's probably not sturdy at all so don't-TENTEN!"

I was already climbing up. I sat down and looked out over the mountains and the huge meadow of purple irises. Neji soon followed after. "It's even cooler than I remember it."

"Well this is the first time I've been down here since..you left." I nodded and saw my favorite spot in the whole kingdom.

"Tenten, I know what your thinking. Don't do it." You see on the tree house if you look over on the right side there's a little cliff type thing, and about thirty feet below a really deep large lake type thing. I used too love jumping off this thing but It always gave Neji a heart attack.

I stood up.

"Dont!"  
Started walking. Neji followed me.

Then I jumped but I felt someone catch my hand and Neji was pulled down with me.

The water hit me cold and I could see Neji quickly swimming up. I lay there for a second and enjoyed the water then I swam up.

Neji was already out wringing out his hair.

"...You haven't changed one bit.  
" He said too me.

"Well duh." I said and laughed.

Okay, wow I hope that wasn't too cheesy...wow.

Anyway review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

"I COME HOME IN THE MORNING LIGHT! MY MOTHER SAIS WHEN YOU GONNA LIVE YOU LIFE RIGHT!"

Bounce

Bounce

"MY MOTHER SAIS WHEN YOU GONNA LIVE YOUR LIFE RIGHT! OH. MOMMA DEAR YOUR A FORTUNATE ONE. BUT GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"AHH!" I feel of the back of my bad falling lamley onto the floor in front of...

"Kiba?" I looked up and saw him looking down at me with a smirk.

"I-uh?" I was at loss of words. This was weird...Who let him in?

We sat there a few seconds. Then he finnaly bursted out laughing.

Of Course. "This is funny too you?" I asked him my eyebrow up.

"No. It's hilarious. Theres a diffrence." He said and smiled wider then helped me up. "So, what are you like, stalking me now?" I asked and sat on the bed. "No...?" Good answer.

"I came because..well I was bored." He sat down beside me and looked around. "I feel so loved." I grinned and hit him on the head. "So, how was you and..man whores..date?"

"It was NOT a date!"

"Then what do you call it?"

"He took me too a place we went when we were kids. Okay?"

Kiba looked un-convinced. The strugged his shoulders in a weird way. "Oh, and he has a name." Kiba then raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Neji.."

"And! Your as much as a man whore as he is."

"How am I a man whore."  
"Girls talk."

"Right."

I nodded and looked at Kiba angrilly.

Why did I get mad like that?

**You like him, it's an easy thing.**

Stupid inner..

**Omg, Hi!**

Stupid..

**Kiba's looking at you weirdly**

"Why are you talking too yourself?"

After Kiba left I sat there just thinking. Kiba was strange without him I don't know if the world would be the same. He was fun and I liked him a lot. Okay, enough with this cheesy crap. Hmm, what to do? My phone rang its' usual ringtone Phantom Of The Opera. I looked up, hmm? I answered

"Hello?"

"_Hey." _It was only Sakura.

_"_So, whats up?"

"_Okay, get this! Neji is having a party_!"

"...Thats great?"

_"Tonight!"_

_"_Okay?"

_"TENTEN!"_

"...What?"

"_Your going!"_

_"_Whatever.."

I hung up in frustration. I hate parties, there loud, and annoying.

Guess I better get ready..

I searched through my closet for anything too wear I finaly picked put capri's and a black tanktop. I rolled my eyes and waited for Sakura too pull up.

It was about ten minutes untill eight when I heard something pull up. It wasn't Sakura's car it sounded like a motercycle. I looked out my window and there was Kiba smiling up at me leaning on a motercylcle. No way!

I laughed too myself and ran downstairs. "Bye mom!" I yelled then ran out the door. "A motercylcle?" I asked and he smirked. "Like, Omg! I am such a badboy!" Kiba said joking. We sat there a second, "So, Uh yeah get on." I smiled and climbed on the back and held on too Kiba's nice chest. "If you get scared I'm right here." He said smiling. "As if, don't flatter yourself." I smiled wider as I heard him go off. We finnaly arrived at the party..and his mansion. I think everyone at school was here..wow. 'Your Love Is My Drug' was playing and everyone was talking. I looked at Kiba then he looked down at me.

"Uh, wow..I do not belong here.." I said looking over everyone. "Oh, come on chika it's okay just a party." Kiba said reashing me. "Thats the point.."

This was going too be a very long night.

Someone help me out! I have no idea what is gonna happen. Also..I want them too have a movie night later in the what movie!


	11. Party part one

_Okay, well another chapter. I wouldn't say it's horrible. Lol. Enjoy._

I looked at Kiba with a sick expression on my face. Then I heard 'In my Head' come on, Well, at least I like the song. I looked around almost everyone from school was here all dancing and having a wonderful time. Kiba even had a cocky grin on his boyish face.

"Well, come on!" Kiba yelled over the music.

I didn't get what he meant at first so me being me yelled

"What!" Then Kiba smiled even wider and his big brown eyes looked down at me then he grabbed my hand. Next thing I know Kiba is trying too dance with me which is not a good idea. "Kiba I can't dance." I said simply as Kiba awkwardly tried too spin me. "Come on have some fun!" He yelled and I tried too spin only too trip on my feet and land in Kiba's arms.

"Your really clumsy.." Kiba said smiling. "Well, no duh." I said laughing walking away from Kiba.

I noticed Neji was dancing with Ayame a serge of jealousy went through me. "TENTEN!" I heard my name then saw Ayumi Hyuga, Sakura, and Hinata coming towards me. "Hey." I said simply and I got crushed into a hug from Sakura. Ayumi looked bored and Hinata was smiling. Then Kiba came up from behind them.

"Hello ladies." Ayumi's eyes lit up.

"Kiba! Holy crap it's been forever." She turned around.

They know each other?

"Right?" Kiba said and hugged her. Kiba and Ayumi started talking and I heard some guy yell "WOOOO! PARTY!" He had had way to many fudging drinks. Ayumi smiled and Sakura looked at the guy and muttered

"Idiot."

"Okay, Im ready to go." I said simply and I saw Sakura look at me evily. "NO!" She screamed and Kiba laughed his butt off. Ayumi strugged her shoulders and walked over to the drinks.

I rolled my eyes and Sakura walked over to some guy

(I think it was Sasuke) He was sitting emoly in the corner.

Kiba was watching Ayumi and shook his head

"So?"

"So."

"..."

"Bye."  
Kiba walked away and I looked at Hinata who was looking at Kiba with a sick expression

"Hi." I said and she looked at me "You know, I thought Neji was a man whore but then I met Kiba." I laughed.

"What do you mean?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and studied Kiba again. She didn't answer but then she looked at Naruto who was having a drinking contest with some boy with makeup on. "Why are you looking at Naruto?" I asked and she looked at me with a blush. "O..oh..nothing.." Wow, old Hinata is coming back. "Uh huh sure." I smiled at her and

_Slave for You _By Britney Spears came on.

I saw Ino happily and drunkenly scream "YES!" along with Ayumi and

Sakura screamed

"NO!"

Hinata walked away to stare at Naruto more probably. I looked around. Wow, loneliness.

"Okay, now what?" I asked myself. "Am I talking to myself?"

"Wow I need help...Huh...Yep..."

I looked down. "Okay, now someone seriously needs to come over before I freaking di-"

"Why are you talking to yourself." I swing around and hit someone in the head. I heard Sakura crack up from across the room, and I saw Neji who had some slut on his arm.

"Hello." I said and smiled at the little whore.

"..." She said nothing. Neji raised his eyebrow and walked away from me.

"Great, alone...again..."

**_(With Sasuke and Sakura)_**

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a oh lala expression. "What?" She asked. "You okay?" Sasuke shook his head and looked back down.

"Talk! Do something come on man!" Sakura laughed and gently pulled on his arm.

"Sakura, come on..." Sasuke said with an annoyed voice as Sakura only pulled harder. "No! You will have fun!" Sasuke smiled at her and muttered "Fine."

Sakura smiled even wider.

"Yes! Victory again for Sakura!" Sasuke laughed at her as he let her pull him out on the dance floor.

They stood there...  
"Umm, great fun I am having.." Sasuke said and Sakura smiled even wider.

"Dance." She said simply. Sasuke eyes lit up with embarrassment.

"...I do not dance.."

"Come on! Why not! Everyone dances...but Tenten...But pleaasse!"

Sakura pleaded. "Okay...what do you want me to do..?" Sasuke asked his cheeks a slight red.

"I don't know your the one dancing."

Sasuke looked at his arm. Then very quickly he did a part of the Mac arena (Very badly too) Sakura looked at him for a second. She started to giggle..."HAHAHAHA! OMG! YOU REALLY CANT DANCE CAN YOU!" She kept on laughing. "Gee thanks..." Sasuke said and begun walking back over to his corner. "Oh come on moody butt! I was kidding..you a very go...goo..I cant say it Sasuke you suck!" Sasuke looked at her for a second. "Okay I got it."

"But, it was cute.." Sakura smiled at him.

He actually cracked a smile back and walked farther away.

"Well then.." Sakura said and sighed.

**_(With Ayumi and Kiba)_**

Ayumi took another sip of her drink and looked out over the party. "Hey." She saw Kiba look at her his regular puppy dog eyes watching her up and down. "Hi?" She said and took another sip.

"Hey, we need to talk..look last year it was-"  
"Save it."

"Bu-"  
"I said save it. If you came over here to talk about that then I suggest you better go run with your tail between your goddamn legs before I jack slap you." Ayumi said in one breath and tightened her grip on her drink.

"Touchie. Look Ayumi I'm sorry kay! God it was over a freaking year ago.." He looked at her.

Ayumi looked at him with a sympathetic face.

"Oh, your right Kiba I'm gonna go down on my knee's and Say, I forgive you oh mighty Kiba. Hell to the no." She said and looked over at Sakura who was trying to pull Sasuke on the dance floor.

"Look, Ayumi I am asking for forgiveness."

"And I'm asking for you to leave me the hell alone." Kiba said nothing for a while. "Your not leaving.."

Kiba looked up and laughed. "You look so cute when your mad."

"Well I'm about to get real adorable." Ayumi sighed.

"Kiba, look we can be friends. But, with Ino..and Temari..I just don't know."  
She said.

"What about you and that...Tai boy!" Ayumi opened up her mouth to say something. "Leave him out of this." She said through clenched teeth. "Well, I am so sorry." Kiba whispered whore under his breath.

"What?" Ayumi looked at him.

"I said whore." Ayumi smiled really sweetly.

"Atleast I'm not an stupid, immature, jerk that only wants sex. Man whore." She kicked him in the leg and pored her drink over his head.

"Get lost."

She said finally and walked away with a cocky smile.

**_(With Hinata and Naruto.)_**

_Okay, keep your cool. It's only..N..naruto..Okay.._Hinata thought to herself as she very slowly walked over to the laughing boy.

She took another step

_Okay..I can do this.._

She stepped back

_No I cant._

"HEY HINATA!"

"Oh shi-..O..oh h..hi Naruto.."

Naruto smiled at her and Hinata blushed harder.

"You okay?" He asked and Hinata nodded. "Cool!" Naruto turned around. "N..Naruto..I..I have to tell you something..." Naruto turned around. "What?"

"..Um...these are really good drinks?" She looked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah! I know right!" Naruto walked back over to her. Hinata looked at him.

"N..Naruto?" She looked down.

"Yeah?"

"..I...I..I...well.." She walked closer. "Yeah?"

Closer.

She was right about to be on his chest and she turned her head to look up at him. "Hinata?" Hinata closed her eyes.

"I..well..I.."

She went on her tipy toes and in a quick flash

she pecked his lips then she passed out.

_Okay this was the first part of the party, I promise I will use your idea's in the next chapter. _

_Right now I'm focusing on other couples. _

_Review please_


	12. Party Part 2

The music was blasting and everyone had run over to Hinata, who was on the floor.

"Hinata?"  
'Hinata! Are you okay?"

"Why does she always do that?"

"..."

"I think her boobs are popping out! Dude take a picture!"  
"Leave my cousin alone!"

"OW!"  
"W-what?" Hinata's eyes opened to Deidara with his camera out, Neji kicking Deidara, and Sakura laughing her ass off. "Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto put his hand out and Hinata stared at it for a second.

"Uh-Uh...I...Uh..." She took it and Naruto gently helped her up.

"Well that worked out." Sakura whispered to Ayumi.

Ayumi nodded and smiled then they all walked away leaving the cute soon to be couple alone.

Meanwhile, Tenten was sitting in the corner alone drinking her punch soundly. She sighed loudly and was now wondering what the whole deal with Ayumi and Kiba had been since she had been watching.

To her convenience she saw Kiba slowly come over to her.

"Yo." He told her simply and smiled at her. "What's up with you and Ayumi?" Tenten cut the chase and Kiba looked startled. "Well-Um-Heh. Long story really." She leaned back against the wall.

"Spill it." She told him and took a sip. "How about somewhere else." Kiba took her hand and led her up the long stairway.

A long hall way with another staircase was there, only with about ten doors in the hallway.

Kiba picked the third door on the left and opened it. It seemed to be a spare bedroom with a small bed and a window.

He took a seat on the bed then patted beside him and Tenten took a seat, only she got a bit more comfortable and crossed her legs.

-Tenten's P.O.V-

I watched Kiba's expression and how he seemed to be searching through his head for the right words to say.

"Last year Ayumi and me dated for a while. We-well-we.." He stopped. "We were real close. Like best friend close. Kind of..obsessed I guess. About that time a new boy came to school. Really hit it off with her, they had almost all there classes together. Soon, she stopped calling, hanging out. She just sort of forgot me." He began searching again. "I didn't exactly have the best control when it came to chicks. I was pissed and cheated on her with Termari and Ino." He stopped searching for my reaction. I tried not to show any emotion. "She found out, dumped me, and got with the new guy. Over the summer she left and the new guy moved. Now were here." Now that he was finished, I raised my eyebrow. "Seriously? That much drama. What the crap.." I whispered to myself.

"I guess she hates me now. But, I honestly don't give a shit. She didn't ever really want to be with me. I didn't want to be with her either it was more of a peer pressure thing. Besides I met someone else." Now I was surprised.

"Who?" I couldn't help myself.

"You'll find out later." Kiba then patted my shoulder and we stood up.

"Get back to the party. Go work your magic on King Neji Hyuga." Kiba smiled and left the room leaving me feeling sort of guilty. I sat there for a while before finally getting up and moving back down the stairs.

Ayumi wasn't my favorite person right now. I felt the need to protect Kiba as if he were my brother-or something like that. He didn't seem to upset about it though. Now, I wondered who the crap was this someone else was. Like those retarded kid's stories always say: Curiousity killed the cat or in my case chick with buns. Sakura was still int he corner talking to Sasuke while I had no idea where Hinata and Naruto was. Kiba was looking at the music and then as if life could get any worse I saw Neji approach me.

"Are you having fun?" I asked him.

He seemed confused and stepped closer. "Neji. What is it?" He stopped.

"I have proposition for you." Now I was interested.

"Go out with me. See if you like it." He didn't smile.

I knew he was serious.

"And if I don't?" Neji's eyebrows scrunched together, "Then, I'll leave you alone." He finished.

"Interesting." I debated in my head.

"Fine. One date. Tomorrow night. Make it good."

I walked away feeling satisfied

_*Sigh* Okay, I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My computer has been turned off and another bit of stupid excuses. Anyway, I don't know how to tell you guys this. I just can not get anything out of Nejiten anymore. In all honesty I'm thinking about making it a kibaten story in the end. I just see more potential. Tell me what you think about it. _

_Review! _


	13. Chapter 13

I went home and went straight to bed as soon as I got home from the party. Thinking about Neji, Sakura, Ayumi, and of course Kiba. Sleep came quickly too and I dreamed about a lot of things. I knew my date would be soon, Friday is what Neji said.

Four days, not that I cared of course!

It was just a date right.

Not that I cared, I sighed and looked at my cloths that the girls were still wanting me too wear. All of them the pink the frilly..it wasn't me. I looked in my closet full of my clothes that were me. Jeans and tee shirts with a few tank tops.

That was me I thought to myself. I walked downstairs carefully in the skirt Sakura picked out and a red tank top. Mom greeted me cheerfully, I didn't get too see her last night.

"How was the party?" She asked and looked me up too down. "It was okay. Still not my thing.." I told her and sat down.

"Never was sweetie. Tenten, why are you suddenly dressing like this?" I knew mom hating asking questios about my personal life. She always let me come out with it. Tell her when I was ready but I guess this time she was very worried. "Mom, Neji has changed so much. He's such a jerk!" I came out with it. She nodded firmly, "This has to do with your cloths how?" Mom asked with a slight sweet tone.

"My friends and I thought that if..we..got him too love me when could break his heart." I told her with a bit of embarrassing.

"Oh, sweetie. Life isn't a movie, you can't always expect things to happen like that." She looked at me for a second. "But, if you truly want to do this although I don't believe it's a very good idea I'm not going to stop you." Mom hugged me gently and I waved bye and went outside to were Kiba was waiting with his motercycle. "Nice skirt!" He smirked and I hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut it dog boy." I smiled and we went off to go and get too school. I still loved the way the wind felt in my hair from the motercycle. I held on tightly until we pulled up to Konaha High and we parked. "So guess what?" I tapped Kiba on the shoulder. He grinned

"What?" He asked with a slight puppy curiousity.

"I've got a date!" Kiba looked a bit angry but then his grin came back. "Aw babe I thought the guys were sopposed to plan! You shouldn't have!" Kiba said and patted me on the head.

"Not with you. With Neji." I told him as we walked into the school. Kiba stopped a minute and then quickly catched up. "R-really? Well looks like the plan is going well then." He said with something in his voice I couldn't place. "This is my class! Bye Kiba!" I gave him a quick hug and ran into homeroom. Everyone was talking and of course the teacher was late. I sat down beside Sakura and smiled at her, "Hey." She smiled too and looked back to Hinata who was beside her. Sighing to myself I turned and looked down at my desk I was still slightly tired from the party and was also worried about everything. Soon Kakashi walked in and began a lesson on practically nothing while most people in the back threw paper balls and laughed.

"Neji and you are going on a date!" Hinata almost screamed at me out of nowhere.

"Shh! Yes." I told her and Sakura laughed. Hinata looked disgusted and looked at Sakura then Sakura nodded. "Okay, Tenten. Your in. Now you two have the best time ever and make him fall in love with you." Sakura smiled a bit too wide and looked over at Hinata.

"When is the date?" Hinata asked me with a slight edge. "Friday.." I said with a calming voice. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto walked up too us with a huge smile and looked at Hinata.

"O-Oh hey-N-Naruto.." I sighed and watched there love fest. Sakura eventually turned to me and smiled.

"Friday night everyhting has too be perfect." She said and gave me a high five. "So how is you and Kiba going?" Something twinged inside of me.

"Good." I said and the bell rung.

Quickly getting up I almost tripped now I didn't exactly feel like talking. I walked down the halls only to run into Neji, who looked at me a second but walked on. I sighed as I entered my next class. Soon, lunch had arrived and I wasn't that hungry. "Hey!" Kiba yelled coming over too me.

"Hi." I replied and sat down beside him at an empty lunch table. "Why alone?" He asked. "I'm having a blah day.." I yawned and smiled a bit.

Neji slightly glared at us from his 'popular' table and I couldn't help but snicker a bit. Ayumi was looking at Kiba and well Sakura was watching it all willingly.

"So, I guess are dating scheme is over huh?" He asked.

"Yep." I looked at him.

"It was fun though." He nodded a bit. "I'm going to go put my tray up..and talk to Neji." I said and stood.

"Maybe I can take you on a real date..sometime..?" Kiba asked before I walked away. I blushed, "Um, I'll get back too you." I walked away leaving the dog boy in his thoughts.

I didn't talk to Neji, just sort of went back to class because I was a bit freaked out, I mean wow!

Now the question of 'If Tenten should say yes' poll.

I looked down at my desk with a small frown and was barley listening. I pulled out a piece of paper

'Pros and Cons of Kiba'

Pros

1. Very cute

2. Skater attitude

3. Puppy dog eyes *swoon*

4. Amazing abs

5. Very Loyal

6. Owns a dog-Always a plus

7. Best guy friend.

I sighed as I looked down at it. Then I began a cons list

Cons

1. Very rude

2. Dangerous

3. Has a big past

4. It might be like dating a dog..and I don't believe in different species dating.

5. If we ever went to a whole new level he might only go 'doggy style'

6. ...

I couldn't think of anything else. Oh wait-I put my pen down.

6. Neji

I sighed and looked up and noticed the teacher was telling us to turn in-something.

The bell run at that time and I stood up quickly stuffing it in my pocket. Then I remembered that was the last class of the day-yay!

Yes, I know it's short but it's kind of like filler chapter. :) I need to know-should she say yes?


End file.
